The Waterbending Scroll
Story John, Katara and Sokka make it to a port city, shopping in the market. Sokka: Alright, we’ve got to be careful. We’re almost through the money we made off selling the cruiser. John: We just need food anyway. Man: But, is that really all money has to offer you? Food and survival? (A man with dark skin like Katara and Sokka comes up next to them, wearing the Earth Kingdom’s green and yellow coloring.) Come! Oh shall show you all we have to offer. Oh drags John into a merchant ship, Katara and Sokka following them. They look around the ship, Sokka looking at a boomerang collection. Katara goes over to a grouping of scrolls, and picks on out. She opens it, and is ecstatic. Katara: John! Look at this! (John comes over, seeing a scroll of Waterbending positions.) A Waterbending scroll! Voice: Yes, a rare one that is. (They turn, seeing the captain coming out of a back room. He has an iguana parrot on his shoulder.) John: Neat bird. Katara: Where did you find a scroll like this? Captain: Let’s say I obtained it up north, for free. Sokka: Free? Wait a minute, you guys are pirates! John: You couldn’t tell that before? Oh: We like to think of ourselves as high risk traders. Katara: So, how much for the scroll? Captain: I have someone buying it for 200 gold pieces. If you kids have that much, then it’s yours. John: Only 200? Sounds like you’re getting ripped off. I mean, are you selling it to a Waterbender, or someone who can’t even use it? Captain: The Water Tribe can’t afford my prices. And I take the highest offer. John: Eh, just wondering. Katara: Come on, let’s go. John: Sorry we couldn’t make a deal. (John, Katara and Sokka leave the ship.) Sokka: What was that about? There were some things I could’ve bought. John: You said that we have to conserve our money, right? Katara: I’ll feel a lot better once we get away from this place. Oh: Hey! Get back here! (Oh and a group of other pirates jump off the ship, armed with swords and knives.) John: Run! Sokka and Katara run off, as John shifts to Kickin Hawk, charging in at them. Pirates swing their blades at him, which he parries with his arm talon. He then slams his arm into them, sending them flying. He kicks a pirate, sending him flying into a group of pirates chasing the others, knocking them down. Kickin Hawk gives chase. Sokka and Katara round a corner, a gourd of water being at a stand. Katara spins and swings her arms, the water coming out and landing on the ground. It freezes instantly, as a pirate slips on the ice, two more jumping over it. Kickin Hawk lands in front of them, kicking them, and they stumble back onto the ice, slipping and falling. Kickin: Instant freezing? Waterbending is so cool. Sokka and Katara go down an alley, leading to a dead end. Oh and three other pirates corner them. Oh: Nowhere to run now? (Sokka pulls out his club, when Kickin Hawk lands in front of him, shifting to Battle Tails. He spins, swinging his tails and releasing a powerful wave of wind. The pirates are blown away, as Sokka puts his club away.) Sokka: I could’ve handled them. Battle Tails: Grab on! We’re getting out of here. Battle Tails spins his tails, hovering in the air. He lowers his arms, as Sokka grabs one and Katara grabs the other, Battle Tails grabbing back. He takes off, though pretty shaky. Battle Tails kicks his foot, rocketing him forward with a burst of wind. He flies over the pirates, leaving the port. End Scene John, Katara and Sokka are resting by a waterfall. Sokka: I can’t believe those pirates! I mean, why did they chase us?! John: Katara stole something. Sokka: What? (Katara pulls the Waterbending Scroll out of her sleeve.) You put our lives in danger for some stupid scroll?! And you let her?! Katara: Where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Water Bender. John: Besides, we need it more. Katara needs to learn more about Waterbending, especially if we are going to fight the Fire Nation. I've seen her technique and the basics she’s learned by herself, but we all need to become the strongest we can be. And this is a start. Katara: Thank you. Now, can you hold up the scroll. (John holds up the scroll, Katara looking at the first formation.) The water whip. Looks simple enough. (Katara stands by the river, and motions her arms. A whip of water comes out of the river, but then whips her in the head.) Ow! She tries it again, the whip exploding. She starts to get angry, going for a third time, It whips at John, who swings his arm, palm open, as he catches the water and bends it around his body. He then motions the water back into river. John: You need to calm down. You have to flow like the river, move with it. Katara: (Her voice and anger rising) Oh, and since when did you become an expert at Waterbending?! You’d never even heard of it before I introduced it to you! Why don’t you just bug off since you seem to know everything anyway?! (She swings her arm, a wave coming out of the water, at John. John pushes his arm forward, pushing the wave back. It falls, and Katara calms down.) John, I’m so sorry. John: Don’t be. You just need to relax, and be patient. Katara: Right. Sokka: (Yawns) I’m ready for bed. John: Let’s head into the forest. Too dangerous to stay near the river. Later that night, Katara comes back to the river, and continues to work on the water whip. She forms the whip, and it flows above the river, not moving. Katara: Come on, come on! (The whip hits right at her feet, and she jumps back.) Ow! Stupid water! Work with me! Okay, Katara. Relax. Breathe. (She takes a deep breath, and tries again. The water falls back into the river.) Ugh! Fine. (She starts to head back to the camp, when she sees the group of pirates there. She turns to run, when Zuko grabs her by the arms.) Zuko: Where is he? End Scene John and Sokka are sleeping, when John shoots up, his eyes glowing green. John: Sokka. (Shakes Sokka.) Wake up. Sokka: Agh! (He jumps awake.) Flying sausages! John: With or without wings? Forget that! Katara’s been captured by scar dude and the pirates. Sokka: Why are they working together? Forget that. What do we do? John: Rescue her of course. Katara is tied to a tree, with Zuko, the Captain, Zuko’s soldiers and the pirates there. Zuko: Tell me where he is. Now! Katara: Get away from me! I’ll never tell you. Captain: Enough hogwash! Give us the scroll! (Zuko pulls out the scroll, holding it over a fire in his hand. The pirates are frantic.) Zuko: Must be pretty important to you. Now, we find them. Search the woods! Ditto: How about we make it easy for you? An army of Ditto clones come out of the woods, tackling the soldiers and pirates. The pirates charge at the Ditto clones, slicing through them. This causes them to split even more, and they start pounding on them. The Fire Nation soldiers release streams of fire, which three clones dodge. They have their backs to the river, and they swing their arms forward. However, nothing happens. Ditto 17: That didn’t work. Ditto 4: Must be our split powers. Ditto 9: Form a Ditto chain! (The clones grab hands, then swing their arms in unison. A wave of water shoots out, knocking the soldiers down.) Cool! Sokka cuts Katara loose with his boomerang. Katara: Thanks Sokka. Sokka: Don’t thank me yet! (He throws the boomerang, hitting a pirate in the head. He catches the boomerang, and they run off.) The Ditto clones come back together, and revert. John runs towards the pirate’s ship, where Katara and Sokka were. Sokka: Why’d you revert?! We could’ve used those clones to get this thing in the water. John: We can still do it. Just need a few Waterbenders. (Katara’s face lights up.) The Captain and Zuko are in battle. Zuko shoots fire at Captain, who holds him off with a sword. Zuko swings his arm, and Captain swings his sword, clashing with Zuko’s arm guard. Zuko spin kicks while releasing fire, which Captain dodges. Then, Iroh pushes them apart. Iroh: Are you going to stay here and fight while your ships are stolen underneath your noses? Look! (They turn to see the pirate ship sailing off.) Captain: My boat! (He chases after it. Zuko laughs.) Zuko: Ha! Serves you right! (He then sees the pirates in a small steamboat, chasing after the pirate ship.) My boat! (He runs after it, Iroh following.) The steamship is catching up with the pirate ship. John: We’re going too slow. Prepare to be boarded! The pirates board the ship, Sokka holding some off with his club. Katara is pinned to a wall, when John swings his arms, water coming from the river, washing the pirates away. Another pirate comes around the corner, when Katara takes some of the water left on deck, using the water whip to knock the pirate away. John: Nice shot. (Oh comes at John, who spins and and launches Oh into the air with wind, bouncing off the sail and into the water.) Katara: John! (Katara points forward, as they approached a waterfall.) John: Get to the bow! And get ready to jump! Sokka: Oh, great! The last flight was pretty bumpy! The pirate ship goes over the edge of the falls, and the three jump off. They are falling, when John turns into Cloudnine, getting underneath Katara and Sokka. They land on his soft, poofy body, as Cloudnine flies into the distance. Zuko and Iroh make it to the edge of the waterfall, Zuko’s anger apparent. Sokka: So, we go inland or something? Cloudnine: No. We’re going to keep on flying. This taught me that we need a real Waterbending teacher. And there’s only one place for that. Katara: The North Pole. Are you serious? Cloudnine: Yeah. Hang on tight. (Cloudnine flies off, into the clouds.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara (main character) *Sokka Villains *Pirates **Pirate Captain **Oh *Prince Zuko *Iroh *Fire Nation Soldiers Aliens *Kickin Hawk *Battle Tails (first re-appearance) *Ditto *Cloudnine Trivia *This episode focuses more on Katara. *It's revealed that in his regular size, Cloudnine can carry two teenagers. **Cloudnine replaces Appa from the Avatar series. *Despite appearing, Zuko is more of a secondary villain in this episode, the pirates being the main ones. *John improves his waterbending skills. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc